Naruto's Birthday Present
by DattebayoUrie01
Summary: They both think that Robot Riders are the best. Now Sasuke wonders why no one didn't give Naruto a present.


**Author's Note: I don't know why recently I'm fond of making oneshots of Naruto's birthday and supernatural genres. Ahahaha! Please enjoy reading. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke rode his bike along the path through the park. The cold October wind made his face and hands sting. He wished he hadn't forgotten his gloves. He hunched into his dark navy blue parka and pumped hard to keep himself warm.<p>

The large park near the center of Konoha's town was Sasuke's shortcut towards home. But now Sasuke wondered if he should come this way. The park was so much colder without any buildings to block the wind. Besides, it was already getting dark, and there was no one else around.

He was about to turn back. But then he came to a large frozen pond. He knew the pond was halfway through the park. So he decided to keep on going.

The wind moaned through the trees. It sounded like a howling dog. Or – he thought with a frown – like a howling ghost.

Suddenly Sasuke felt as if someone were watching him. He turned his head around. His bike almost went off the path but he turned forward again quickly and took control. However, right now he couldn't believe his own eyes since just ahead of him on a bench sat a boy.

Where had he come from? Sasuke was sure no one had been there a second ago. He tried to shrug it off but he couldn't help but feel a shiver went up his spine.

Sasuke stopped his bike in front of the boy. He was about Sasuke's own age. He had a mop of spiky blonde hair framing his tanned yet unnaturally pale face. Sasuke also noted that the boy had three whisker like marks adorning each side of his cheeks. The boy raised his eyes toward Sasuke. His large blue eyes stared straight ahead without expression. But the whites were all red, as if the boy had been crying.

There was something about the boy that sent goosebumps on Sasuke's arms. He felt like pedaling away as quickly as he could but being an Uchiha, he decided not to. The boy seemed so sad and lonely that Sasuke couldn't leave without talking to him. So he gave the boy a friendly smile and said, "Hi."

"H-hello," the boy replied. He wiped one eye with the back of his hand.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked as he got off his bike. "I mean, are you lost or something?"

The boy didn't answer Sasuke's question. Instead he just stared and said, "My name's Naruto – Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm new around here. My family moved into town two weeks ago. Do you go to Konoha Academy too?" Sasuke continued. "I've never seen you around school."

Again the boy ignored his question. As if he were talking to himself, he said, "Tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be eleven."

This kid is strange, Sasuke thought. His voice is strange, too. It sounds like it's coming from the other end of a long tunnel.

"No kidding," Sasuke said finally. "I'm eleven myself."

The boy's lower lip trembled.

"But I won't be getting any presents," he said. "My mom and dad gave them away."

"Gave them away?" Sasuke repeated. He didn't know what else to say.

"They could have put them with me," Naruto went on. "I would have known."

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Sasuke with a fake smile. "Well, I – ah, better be going now." And he started to get back on his bike.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened. He sat up straight and blurted out, "I was going to get a bunch of Robot Riders toys. I love Robot Riders."

Sasuke stopped and smiled, this time for real. "I do too," he replied. "How about that new Space Car? I just got it for Christmas. Isn't it great?"

"I don't know that one," said Naruto. "But I sure like the new Assault Copter."

Sasuke was puzzled. The Assault Copter was at least three years old. It had been one of _his_ birthday presents when he was _eight._

"Uh – well, I wouldn't call the Assault Copter new," Sasuke finally answered. "It's been out a long time. I used to play with it when I was younger. And I tell you, I really destroyed it. But I wouldn't let my mom throw it out. I still have it somewhere in my closet."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Robot Riders are terrific," he said.

Sasuke agreed and for the next ten minutes they talked about Robot Riders. Sasuke forgot about the cold. He decided that Naruto wasn't as weird as he had first thought. In fact, Sasuke was starting to like him a lot.

All at once Sasuke remembered the time and he shot a look at his watch.

"Tsk, I've got to get home," he said.

Then he paused for a moment.

"Say, I don't want to be pushy. But if you're having a party tomorrow, could I come?"

Naruto looked as if he would cry again. "I'm not having a party, and I'm not getting presents."

Sasuke felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wished now that he hadn't said anything.

"Well," Sasuke finally said. "Can I come and visit you tomorrow anyway? We can talk about Robot Riders some more.'

"Visit me?" Naruto answered. A faraway look crept into his eyes. "I guess you can. That is, if you're sure you want to."

"I want to," Sasuke said. "Why don't you give me your address."

"I'm at the very end of the Leaf Road," Naruto said,

"Great. That's easy to remember."

Sasuke got on his bike and looked down at Naruto. "Aren't _you_ going home?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at him, his face paler than ever. "I'll be okay here. I have to go back soon."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto sure had a funny way of putting things.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," Sasuke said, smiling. Then, with a final look back at Naruto, he pumped his bike hard and rode off. The air seemed even colder than before.

During supper Sasuke thought about Naruto. What could be wrong with his parents? Why weren't they giving him a birthday party? And why had they given away his presents? Sasuke felt more and more sorry for the blond.

Before bed, Sasuke pulled his Space Car down from its shelf. As he looked at it, he got a great idea. The car was still like new. He could wrap it up and surprise Naruto with it for his birthday.

The next day was just as cold and gloomy as the day before had been. But with the Space Car wrapped in bright paper and with a birthday card to go with it, Sasuke felt warm and cheerful.

Right after school, Sasuke got on his bike and headed for Leaf Road.

The road twisted a lot, and the houses became further apart. After he passed a small white house, the road curved behind a low hil. Fifty yards later, Leaf Road ended. But there was no house in sight – only a small cemetery!

Sasuke felt a chill go through him that had nothing to do with the weather.

What was going on?

Then he realized that Naruto must have meant the house he had just passed.

Sasuke rode back, went up to the door, and rang the bell. He heard footsteps inside. Then the door opened. A thin, cheerful-looking woman about seventy years old smiled at him.

"What can I do for you, young man?" she asked.

"Does Naruto Uzumaki live here?" Sasuke asked.

The woman gave him a funny look. Then she said, "Come in. It's too cold to stand out here talking."

Once Sasuke was inside, the woman had him sit down on a bright yellow chair. It made him remember Naruto's blond spiky hair.

"Now, tell me," she said. "Why are you asking about Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke told her about their meeting in the park. At that, the woman bit her lip. She looked shocked.

"Don't you know about Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Why, the poor boy drowned in the pond in that park near the center town. Fell right through the ice, poor boy."

She looked at Sasuke and shook her head sadly.

"It ws about three years ago, the day before his eleventh birthday," the woman continued. "His poor parents were so heartbroken, they gave all his presents to a children's home."

Although Sasuke was still sitting, he suddenly felt dizzy. He held on to the arm of the chair to steady himself.

"B-but if he's dead, how could I have seen him in the park?"

The woman clasped her hands in front of her and looked away. Then she faced Sasuke again and said, "I don't know the answer to that."

Sasuke nodded numbly and got ready to leave. But a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Could you tell me where his grave is?" he asked.

"Why of course," the woman replied. "It's just beyond the cemetery gate."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So that's what Naruto meant when he said he was at the end of Leaf Road," he told himself.

Sasuke thanked the woman and headed back to the cemetery. He went through the open gate and almost immediately saw the tombstone.

_**NARUTO UZUMAKI**_

_**1977 – 1988**_

_**May his soul**_

_**rest in peace**_

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat as he stood over the grave. He looked at the present he was holding in his hand. Then he placed it gently on top of the stone.

A sudden warm breeze blew softly against his face. Sasuke wondered if it was Naruto. He felt that somehow it must be.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," he said as he got on his bike and slowly pedaled away. "I hope you like your present."

"Thank you Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped. He thought he heard something. But he shrugged it off thinking that his ears are just playing on him and pedaled away again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! This fic is based on a ghost story I just heard. Please tell me what you think. ..^^**


End file.
